


Out loud

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Abby muses on her feelings for Eric in the middle of the whole Ramona being undead thing





	Out loud

Abby did care about her friend Eric 

There were certain reasons she wasn’t a fan over his girlfriend Ramona 

The fact that Ramona was undead was one of them although that may seem hypocritical when Abby’s own mother is undead herself 

It honestly didn’t help that Ramona wanted Eric to be her own personal version of Abby’s father Joel 

Abby could never really says the words  
out loud but kind of liked her nerdy friend in a more than friendly way 

“I just don’t trust her”Those were words Eric had heard his friend tell him 

Now knowing that Ramona was using him for her own personal gain he couldn’t blame Abby


End file.
